When playing golf, the location of cup on the green is identified by the golf flagpole or pin. When putting, the pin must be removed from the cup. Typically, the pin is dropped on the green away from the putting lines of the various players. When all of the players have putted out, one of the players has to bend over and pick up the pin and replace it in the cup. This is repeated for each hole in the round of golf. This repetitive bending over and picking up the pin or flag may be difficult for older golfers. Additionally, when approaching the green, players often have a chip shot then a putt. The player will often bring an iron club along with a putter. In this situation, the club is laid on the fringe of the green or on the green while putting, necessitating bending over and picking up the club after everyone has putted out—another strain on a player's back.